Una semana un día Feliz Cumpleaños Misao
by spectrenikki
Summary: 3º Capitulo arriba! dejen reviews --
1. Capitulo Uno

Una semana... un día...Feliz Cumpleaños Misao  
  
Holaaaa ^^U... he aquí mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, les digo antes que está ubicado en un universo alterno y con el único fin de entretenerme y claro a uds también ^___^..aahh!!..se me olvidaba ¬¬... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, uds saben de quién es, si de Nobuhiro Watsuki (me encantarían que fueran míos los personajes T_T... pero hay algunos que se pertenecen a sí mismos ^^U)  
  
Ants de comenzar a leer quiero dedicarle este episodio a una amiga de mi chat (en la cual personifico como Kaoru ^^U) a Dyingblueangel y aunque suen algo raro a mi padre... quien se equivocó en la fecha de mi cumpleaños, quien no tardará en aparecer en este fic ¬¬. Eso es todo ^^U  
  
Capitulo 1 -. 24 de Diciembre  
  
Era un bello día en la ciudad de Kioto, todo era normal ... bueno, casi todo.  
  
Para Misao no lo era, recién despertaba de un gran sueño, un sueño del cual no hubiera querido despertar. Ella había soñado con su curso del salón, es por eso que no hubiera querido despertar. La vida de Misao había sido muy dura como estudiante ya que era el objetivo de regaño de todos los profesores por ese carácter que tanto la caracteriza y no solo de ellos, sino también de sus compañeros de sala. Como todos sabemos el traslado de una escuela a otra es difícil, pero para ella no sería tanto ya que el colegio era nuevo, por lo tanto, gente nueva, o sea una nueva posibilidad. Ella vivió un año en el que pasó de todo, toda la ira que ella tenía con el curso anterior la descargó allí, llegando al punto de odiar a sus compañeros, pero había algo que no pasaba por alto, fue ahí, en ese mismo curso, que conoció a los que serían sus mejores amigos, Kaoru, su amiga inseparable e incluso por chat (^^U...), también a Kenshin, uno de los pocos que la comprende y aun así no deja de verle, también a Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, etc. No solo a ellos pudo conocer, también conoció a la persona que la hizo pensar, que había tenido una vida igual de dura que la de ella, a la persona que mas quiso con su alma y su corazón... ahí conoció a Aoshi Shinomori. (Recuerden que es un AU y ambos tienen la misma edad ^^)  
  
El era una persona de un carácter misterioso, callado, una mirada muy fría y uno bellos ojos azules, todo eso fue lo que atrajo a Misao y de ahí unirían un gran lazo de amistad, algo que para nuestra amiga no era suficiente y también imposible. Después de toda esta experiencia Misao supo apreciar a sus amigos, solo que de eso se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, o sea el último día de clases  
  
Terminó el año y ella ya se había liberado por completo de los deberes escolares y también había sido anticipadamente saludada por sus compañeros de clases que ya no volvería a ver... por esa parte Misao estaba muy triste...  
  
Misao: Y pensar que el próximo año no estaremos juntos como curso... los voy a hechar de menos, pero... - la voz de Misao sonaba muy apagada - pero en una semana mas es mi cumpleaños y a lo mejor los veo jejeje... (pensando)*sin buenos amigos ¬¬* - ya su voz había cambiado por completo.  
  
Toc Toc Toc (la puerta ejejej ^^U...)  
  
Misao: ¿Quién es?  
  
¿: Misao ya despertaste!?...  
  
Misao: Mamá ¬¬...  
  
Okon: ¿Lista?  
  
Misao: Pasa! - espera a que Okon entre (en este caso su madre, no me maten ^^U) - ¿Qué? ¿Lista para qué?  
  
Okon: Misao, hija, quiero que me vayas a comprar estas mercaderías, - le pasa un papelito doblado - como tu padre no va a venir hoy tengo que mandarte a ti, por favor vé y vuelve pronto - se va.  
  
Misao: Mama, pero... espera! ..ahh ya se fue - Misao mira el papel que su madre le entregó para después desdoblarlo de a poco y se va dando cuenta que no es un pequeño papel... es un gran papel - -_-...uuuyyyy... tantas cosas.... mamá debería dejar de comer ¬¬ - después de este comentario Misao se viste, se alista y se va directo al mercado.  
  
Misao sale al radiante sol de la tarde camino al mercado, el cual no quedaba tan lejos de su hogar, en ese lugar ella era muy conocida, tanto por su familia que por ella misma ya que la villa en que vivía prácticamente la vio crecer.  
  
Misao: Pan, leche, detergente, vienesas...para que quiere todo esto!... a lo mejor mi mamá ya recuerda que en una semana más es mi cumpleaños y piensa hacer una gran fiesta, pero... a mi ... no me gustan las fiestas, tan solo es una once* con mis mejores amigos y amigas, claro que ahora que recuerdo...  
  
(Para todos aquellos que no sepan que es una once: se le denomina así al espacio que hay entre el almuerzo y la cena, es el equivalente a la hora del té en Inglaterra ^^U... es solo para que entiendan)  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Okon: Misao, si vas a invitar a alguien para tu cumpleaños por favor dime cuantos son, tengo que comprar las cosas para servirles...  
  
Misao: Mamá no te preocupes, solo vendrán a saludar y los atenderemos como se debe ejejej  
  
Okon: Por favor, ellos van a llegar hambrientos, solo querrán comer torta o lo que se les coloque en frente... o no recuerdas aquél trabajo o tarea que vinieron a hacer aquí???... Cuando les ofrecí de comer se devoraron todo! Ni siquiera dejaron ni una migaja ;__;  
  
Misao: Ese fue Sanosuke -_-  
  
Okon: Lo ves?... por eso te digo ah! Y recuerda también invitar a tus amigos de toda la vida a Miroku, Huroku, a Yusuke y...a ...como se llama este chico...  
  
Misao: ¿Quién?  
  
Okon: Por eso te estoy preguntando... ahh! Sii este chico que están simpático...  
  
Misao: ¿Quién? o_o  
  
Okon: SOUJIRO SETA!!  
  
Misao: ¿¡¿A quieeeén?!? ¿¡¿A Soujiro?!?  
  
Okon: Si... ¿porque? ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
Misao: De acuerdo... - digamos que no estaba muy de acuerdo con invitar aquellos muchachos.  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Misao: Fabuloso. ahora tengo que invitar a esa tropa de imbéciles, aunque para mi desgracia Soujiro es el único que salva.  
  
Mientras iba revisando la lista de compras y pensando en lo que Okon le había dicho, Misao no se dio cuenta que en frente de ella, casi al llegar a la esquina del lugar en donde vivía, venían en dirección contraria dos jóvenes, debido a que Misao estaba distraída chocó con el mas alto de los muchachos cayendo al piso ella.  
  
Misao: Pero que idiota eres!! Fíjate bi...¿Soujiro? ¿Miroku?  
  
Miroku: jajajajajaj deberías tener mas cuidado mientras caminas Misao-san jajajaja  
  
Misao: Hey! No te rías no fue chistoso - Aún en el suelo, Misao miraba fijamente a ambos chicos con mucha rabia, pero apreciaba que uno se reía mas que el otro, que importancia tenía?...- Hey! Alguien siquiera va a ayudarme a levantarme?!  
  
Soujiro: Misao-chan por favor no te enojes... tu sabes que no nos reímos de ti con mala intención jejeje - ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarle a levantar y haciendo lucir su típica sonrisa  
  
Misao: uuyyy si les creo ¬¬ - Misao toma la mano de Soujiro para levantarse, pero este en un acto de broma la deja caer.- Aaayyyy!!! Ooye!! Que pretendes?! Acaso no ves que duele mucho ù_ú.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se reían de ella, pero de lo que no se daban cuenta era que alrededor de Misao se había formado un aura de color rojo, rojo de rabia, hasta tal punto de elevar su ki a lo más alto, cosa que Soujiro recién notó (pobrecita -_-)  
  
Miroku: jajajaja Soujiro, vaya me sorprendes!... hacer bromas de ese tipo no forma parte de ti ajajaja...  
  
Soujiro: - algo serio mas de lo normal - ya cállate.- Soujiro sabía muy bien que cuando Misao se enoja es cosa seria (^^U)  
  
Miroku: ¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntaba al ver la extraña reacción de su amigo el cual miraba aún a Misao que yacía en el suelo.  
  
Soujiro: - extiende su mano para volver ayudar a Misao - Esta vez es en serio.  
  
Misao: No te creo ¬¬ - Misao miraba desafiante a Soujiro pero una vez que este formó una sonrisa en sus labios, Misao extendió su mano a la de su amigo para por fin terminar de pie - gracias.  
  
Soujiro: No hay de qué, Misao-chan, a todo esto ¿a donde te dirigías?  
  
Misao: Al mercado.  
  
Miroku: ¿Y a qué?  
  
Misao: A comprar ¬¬ - con tono de "idiota"  
  
Miroku: Que novedad - con un tono levemente irónico  
  
Misao: Ah! Cierto!... se me había olvidado, El martes que viene estoy de cumpleaños y me encantaría que ustedes estuvieran presentes, ah! Y por favor si ven a Huroku y a Yusuke díganles que también vayan, por favor.  
  
Miroku: Los chicos no están  
  
Soujiro: Salieron, fueron a Tokio y no volverán hasta después pasado el año nuevo, en todo caso muchas gracias por la invitación - después de eso sonrió a Misao la cual se sonrojó  
  
Miroku: Piensas hacer una...once??  
  
Misao: si, porqué?  
  
Miroku:... No hagas onces!! Te sale muy caro! - con el típico tono de "no quiero ir"  
  
Misao: Si tienes alguna objeción dila ¬¬ - Misao conocía perfectamente el tono con el que le estaban hablando - Y si no quieres ir no te estoy obligando, así que dime si vas o no vas para poder continuar mi camino sin que tu me interfieras!!  
  
Soujiro: - Se interpone entre Misao y Miroku los cuales estaban ya muy cerca de ponerse a pelear - Por favor Misao-chan , tranquilízate, cuenta conmigo, yo estaré presente.  
  
Misao: ¿Tú????... digo..claro, muchas gracias ^_^U  
  
Soujiro solo sonrió y Misao siguió su camino  
  
Miroku: Mujeres, son raras ¬¬ - Mirando fijamente a Misao como se iba hasta perderse al doblar la esquina - ¿Puedes creerlo? 16 años conociendo a esa mujer y aún no la entiendo.  
  
Soujiro: Déjala, siempre ha sido así, recuerda que todos tampoco te entienden  
  
Miroku: Dijiste algo?? ¬¬  
  
Soujiro: Solo lo que oíste  
  
Miroku: Te incluyes en mi lista de incromprensibles ¬¬  
  
Soujiro solo sonrió a su amigo en señal de que no le hiciera caso  
  
Ambos muchachos se fueron cada uno a sus casas, las cuales quedaban a pocos metros de la de Misao.  
  
------------------------------------------ Fin del Episodio ---------------- -----------------------------  
  
Lissstoo ^___^  
  
(U_U... hasta que por fin terminaste)  
  
Ikki??? o_ó  
  
(¬¬ Claro que soy yo, baka)  
  
¬¬... -__- ...Bien ^__^, por ahora solo lo dejo hasta aquí, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda este fic y si tienen dudas en cuanto a las fechas que coloqué es porque se basa en mi cumpleaños (¬¬U), patético verdad? ^^U... pero para que resultara tenía que colocarla en el espacio de tiempo que sucede.(en algunos sitios de internet sale que Misao nació en Noviembre).  
  
Bueno ahora me despido y espero que dejen Reviews ^o^  
  
(¬¬ Eso nunca falta ...)  
  
¬¬... 


	2. Capitulo 2 Parte I

2º Episodio: Encuentro en el mercado... Problemas de un enamorado.  
  
Parte I  
  
Después de aquel pequeño altercado, Misao, estaba en la tienda comprando lo que le había encargado su madre...  
  
Misao: Hombres, estúpidos o al menos ellos - (pensando) - Aoshi - ya en voz alta - bueno... no todos, ejeje, él es una excepción jejeje ^///^...  
  
Después de tener aquel agradable pensamiento, Misao no se da cuenta de que la estaba mirando un joven (^^U)  
  
¿: ¿Misao-dono?...  
  
Misao: ^////^ ejejjeje  
  
¿: ¿Misao-dono?... ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Misao: ^///^ Claro que no Aoshi...  
  
¿: ¿Uh? o_ó  
  
Misao: Aoshi...- Misao ilusionada se lanza sobre aquel joven que le estaba hablando - Aoshi, perdóname tengo que decirte algo... ^///^  
  
¿: Oroo??? Misao-dono, ¿Qué te pasa?...yo no soy Aoshi ^^  
  
Misao: Lo sé Aoshi ^///^...o_o,,,¡¿¡QUEEEE!?!...- al escuchar eso Misao inmediatamente se separa del joven a quién abrazaba -¿Kenshin? O////O  
  
Kenshin: Misao-dono, ¿pensaste que era Aoshi? ^_^x  
  
Misao: ¡¡Por supuesto que pensé que eras él!! ...¡¡Kenshin... eres un baka!! - Misao optó por la decisión de mandar a volar a Kenshin bien lejos, dejándolo tirado en una de las vitrinas del mercado u_u  
  
Kenshin: @o@ Oroooooo!!  
  
Lo único que Misao quería en ese instante era que la tierra se la tragara, quería morirse, estaba totalmente sumida en los nervios debido al espectáculo que protagonizó, después del "pequeño" golpe que le proporcionó a nuestro pelirrojo, ella se dio cuenta que todos los asistentes al mercado la estaban mirando  
  
Misao: ¡¡Y uds. que miran!!  
  
Después de eso todos volvieron disimuladamente como si nada a sus labores y Misao se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Misao caminaba apuradamente y aún muy molesta por lo ocurrido  
  
Misao: Kenshin... es un idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme eso? ¡hacerse pasar por su amigo!... por Aoshi... - frena en seco - Y... ¿Qué hacía Kenshin allá? - nuevamente vuelve al lugar donde estaba su amigo.  
  
Misao contempla que en el lugar donde había estado antes, se encontraba Kenshin aún tirado en la vitrina y era ayudado por 2 hombres...  
  
Kenshin: @_@x orooo . o_o ¿Misao-dono?  
  
Misao: Si, Kenshin - Misao toma de la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse y raudamente se van los 2 para evitarse problemas con los comerciantes, ya en la salida - Ahora sí  
  
Kenshin: ¿Misao-dono, sucede algo?  
  
Misao: Por favor deja de decirme Misao-dono, dime solo Misao total ya existe una plena confianza entre nosotros, y, sí, sucede algo.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Nani? o_ox...  
  
Misao: Tú!  
  
Kenshin: ¿oro? O_ox  
  
Misao: ahh!! -_-... Sí, tú... ¿que haces aquí?...  
  
Kenshin: Estaba comprando unas cuantas cosas que no encontré en el mercado, cerca de mi hogar, y quise venir para aprovechar de venir a verte también ^_^x  
  
Misao: Lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬... bueno, si estás aquí no es porque quieres saber de mí sino porque quieres que te ayude en algo que te pasó,... ¿que tal si me acompañas a comprar unas cosas que también necesito y vamos a mí casa?  
  
Kenshin: Claro - Kenshin estaba muy contento de ver a Misao, no solo porque es su mejor amiga, sino que gracias a ella, él no estaría de novio con Kaoru, su linda y bella Kaoru, pero el hecho de que Kenshin visite a Misao no es porque quiere saber de ella o como estás, sino, porque se siente en aprietos.  
  
Ya en casa de Misao....  
  
Okon: ¡Kenshin! ^__^ ¡¿Cómo estás?! - Okon abrazó muy fuerte a Kenshin con la alegría de verle y ahogándolo al mismo tiempo.  
  
Kenshin: Bien gracias!... @_@ orooo...  
  
Misao: Mamá, cálmate, estás ahogando a Kenshin -_-U ... lo vas a matar antes de tiempo...  
  
Okon: Lo siento... ejejej y dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Kenshin: Bueno vine a comprar unas cosas jejeje y obviamente también vine a verlas... a ambas ^^x  
  
Las2: ¬___¬  
  
Kenshin: ¿nani? o_o - mientras eso sucede se empieza a escuchar un sonido muy suave  
  
Misao: ¿Y eso?  
  
Kenshin: La alarma de mi reloj  
  
Misao: Oh ya veo,  
  
Kenshin apaga la alarma para después reanudar la conversación  
  
Okon: ^^U eejeje ¿Cómo está Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Kaoru? ¿Y ella quién es? ù__ú  
  
Las2: ?__?U  
  
Misao: ¿Pelearon?  
  
Kenshin: Bueno... dígamos que si - nuevamente se siente el suave ruido de la alarma del reloj - ¬¬...ahhhh - acto seguido, Kenshin vuelve a apagar la alarma  
  
Las2: ^^U  
  
Okon: Y...¿Porqué? ¿Qué les pasó?  
  
Kenshin: Es que... no peleamos precisamente, me siento dolido ù__ú  
  
Misao: Fabuloso, como regalo de Navidad nos traes problemas ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: ¿oro?...aahh bueno, si encuentras que estorbo mejor me voy ù_ú - Kenshin se sentía dolido por algo de Kaoru y ahora que Misao dió su comentario mas apenado se sintió ya que su "único" apoyo se sentía fastidiado en el día de noche buena, ahora se dirijía directamente hacia la puerta  
  
Misao: ¿Uh? o_o,,, ¡Kenshin!.. ¡espera!  
  
Kenshin: No, déjame, disculpa por haberte traído problemas... ahora me voy, SAYONARA... ù__ú  
  
Cuando Kenshin se encaminaba hacia la puerta sintió que lo tomaban muy fuerte del brazo, era Misao, pero ella usó demasiada fuerza en su acción cometiendo el mismo acto que ocurrió en el mercado terminando con un Kenshin estrellado en la pared -_-  
  
Kenshin: @o@ Oroooo...  
  
Okon: Misao considero que deberías ser un poquito menos brusca -_-  
  
Misao: u_ú...  
  
Kenshin: @o@... orooo  
  
Pasó un rato desde que Kenshin quedó con los ojos desorbitados por aquel golpe ...  
  
Misao: Muy bien, ya te encuentras mejor, ahora dime que sucedió, ¿porqué hablas así de Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: De acuerdo, pero... - bajando el tono de voz para que Okon, quien se encontraba en la cocinaba no escuchara - hablemos afuera, por favor  
  
Misao: Ohh... de acuerdo.  
  
Okon: - Quien venía saliendo de la cocina - Chicos...¿Sucede algo, porqué van para afuera?  
  
Misao: - Dirigiéndose a su madre sin que Kenshin la escuche - Descuida, es información que vale oro - Le guiña el ojo  
  
Okon: Oh de acuerdo ^^U...  
  
Misao se dirige al antejardín de su casa donde la estaba esperando Kenshin...  
  
Misao: Bien, dime, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Kenshin: A ver... es que no se como decírtelo ^^x  
  
Misao: -_-U tan solo dilo ...  
  
Kenshin: Siento que Kaoru es muy fría conmigo  
  
Misao: ¿Nani? o_o ... u_u ... bueno la verdad es que yo conversé con ella antes de salir de clases y la verdad es que ella es así  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero... es demasiado fría v_vx  
  
Misao: ¿Tu encuentras?... la verdad es que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo y ella es una mujer sensible, eso forma parte de su personalidad...  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero yo creo que ella no está tomando en serio nuestra relación ù_úx  
  
Misao: ¡¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS!!!... Kaoru está tomando muuy en serio su relación, ella no juega con esas cosas... dime una cosa ¿Acaso no confías en ella?  
  
Kenshin: Claro que confío en ella... pero ella me saca celos...  
  
Misao: o_o... ¿A si? u_u, bueno .. tu también ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero... encuentro que es así...  
  
Misao: Si, pero no le exijas más de lo que te da, tu no puedes hacer que cambie  
  
Kenshin: Yo no quiero que cambie, bueno si, ni tanto... un poco....  
  
Misao: ¬¬U  
  
Kenshin: En fin que no sea tan fría conmigo, incluso quiero que ella esté mas tiempo conmigo  
  
Misao: ¿Y acaso no es así?  
  
Kenshin: Claro, pero es porque la voy a ver a su casa. Siempre le han importado mas sus amigas de su curso...  
  
Misao: Bueno, digamos que eso es verdad.. aunque siempre ha sido así  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y si le digo, que terminamos la relación?  
  
Misao: O_O,,,, ¡tienes que estar loco para hacer eso!, si quieres terminar piénsalo bien, no sería justo que ... no no, de ninguna manera, no sabes los problemas que me causarías...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y a ti porqué? ¬¬  
  
Misao: Yo sabré porqué u_ú  
  
Tomemos en cuenta que Kenshin ha sido un chico malo por el hecho de que le ha hecho bromas muy pesadas a Kaoru que involucran su noviazgo y eso a afectado a Kaoru un poco, tanto así que ella le saca celos con un vecino (u.ú, chicos yo sufro esta situación tal cual como Misao XD )  
  
Misao: Eeehh... siguiendo con el tema, Kaoru de verdad se sentiría muy mal, pésimo!  
  
Kenshin: pero... - Kenshin suspira y de ahí revisa la hora en su reloj - es hora de irme... pero antes, ¿Veamos si está en el chat? n___n  
  
Misao: o_o ¿que?, ¬¬ ok - suena la alarme del reloj de Kenshin  
  
Los2: -__-U  
  
Misao y Kenshin se dirijen al computador que se encontraba en la sala principal, en ese rato Okon, quien venía de nuevo de la cocina se acerca a los chicos.  
  
Okon: Ya veo, ¿conversaron ya?  
  
Misao: Claro, ahora veremos si Kaoru se encuentra en el chat.  
  
Kenshin: - quien se encontraba pensativo - Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu monitor se había quemado y le pediste uno a Kaoru.  
  
Misao: Así es.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Es este?  
  
Misao: Si  
  
Kenshin: Oh u_ú  
  
Misao: ¬¬U  
  
Después de iniciar sesión en el chat personal de cada uno se dieron cuenta que Kaoru no estaba....  
  
Misao: ¿Elimino los mail de tu cuenta?  
  
Kenshin: ¿De quiénes son?  
  
Misao: "Tanuki"...  
  
Kenshin: Elimínalos ù__ú... a ver espera... deja leerlos  
  
Misao: ¬¬U... - Misao hace click en las clásicas cadenas de internet que dicen determinar la personalidad según el mes donde nace uno - u_ú... te interesa leerlo...  
  
Kenshin: u_ú veamos...  
  
Misao: - Se pone en posición para leer el mail - Busquemos el mes que naciste, listo... Sensible...  
  
Kenshin: Puede ser u_ú  
  
Misao: Reflexivo...  
  
Kenshin: También u_ú  
  
Y así una lista de características que dieron justo en lo mas profundo de Kenshin  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
Misao: Coincide CASI todo... ¿¿lo elimino??  
  
Kenshin: No, ese déjalo u_úx... me gustó  
  
Misao: -__-U... de acuerdo  
  
Kenshin: Misao...  
  
Misao: Dime  
  
Kenshin: Tengo que irme, pero ...  
  
Misao: Pero...  
  
Kenshin: ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños? ^___^x  
  
Misao: El martes ^^U...  
  
Kenshin: Pues el martes estaré de vuelta por acá jejeje  
  
Misao: Claro... si te arreglas con Kaoru u.u  
  
Kenshin: En caso contrario estaré de vuelta antes u_ú...  
  
Misao: Bueno... si quieres te acompaño al paradero...  
  
Kenshin: De acuerdo... aahh espera, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?  
  
Misao: Por ahí debe estar ...  
  
Kenshin: - toma suficiente aire para despedirse - ¡¡SAYONARAAAA!!  
  
Okon: - Quién estaba por ahí - @o@ Sayonaraa Kenshin y te esperamos el martes  
  
Kenshin: ^^U... de acuerdo...  
  
Misao: Vamos  
  
Kenshin: Vamos...  
  
Kenshin y Misao salieron de casa y ya llegando a la esquina...  
  
Kenshin: Quiero ver a Kaoru  
  
Misao: Bueno si quieres vamos - Misao retrocede para devolverse  
  
Kenshin: NOOOOO  
  
Misao: - Misao frena en seco al oir el grito de Kenshin - ¿Porqué no?  
  
Kenshin: Si nos vamos por donde volvimos tu mamá nos verá...  
  
Misao: Eso es cierto... bueno, démonos una vuelta por allá y salimos al pasaje.  
  
Mientras caminaban  
  
Misao: Bien demos la vuel...- Ambos jóvenes apreciaron que el lugar donde iban a virar estaban construyendo y era inestable el paso - creo que tendremos que dar una gran vuelta ^^U  
  
Kenshin: Como sea, pero quiero ver a Kaoru  
  
Después de dar esa gran vuelta iban llegando a la esquina de la calle donde vivía Kaoru, Misao entraba tranquilamente a la calle mientras que Kenshin se queda en la esquina.  
  
Misao: ¿Que sucede?  
  
Kenshin: Es que mi orgullo es muy grande  
  
Misao: ¿Nani? O_o  
  
Kenshin: Es que algo me dice que no quiero verla... mi dolor, mi razón, pero mi corazón me dice "Ve, anda y veela"  
  
Misao: ¬¬U  
  
Kenshin: Lo siento _...pero estoy confundido  
  
Misao: Siii, ya me dí cuenta ¬¬  
  
Kenshin: ¿Y, dime que hago...?  
  
Misao: No se u.u...  
  
Kenshin: ¬¬ Pero ayúdame! No me hables así  
  
Misao: Pero que quieres que haga!!  
  
Kenshin: Ya sé! ... porque no vas a la casa de ella y háblale de mi, ¿ok?  
  
Misao: Tu crees? O_o.. y si...  
  
Kenshin; Solo hazlo ¬¬  
  
Misao: ¬¬...Hai -__- - (pensando) .- no puede ser que yo, la gran Misao Makimachi haga estas cosas ¬¬* - Después de eso Misao se encamina directo a algo que a lo mejor no debió hacer...  
  
Continuara...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Les gustó???.... ^^U... la verdad que en este capítulo me salí demasiado del tema de mi fanfic retomándolo en algunos momentos...pero quería escribir algo así también... claro que este capitulo me salió muy largo y debido a algunos problemas con el servidor y gracias a un review que me llegó pude darme cuenta del problema y tuve que acortarlo ¬¬U pero la segunda parte viene pronto ^^UUU eeejejeje  
  
(¬¬ buuuu)  
  
¬¬... u_ú... espero que les haya gustado y este fanfic va dirigido con mucho cariño para mis amigos Dyingblueangel (Kaoru) y Miroku-san (Kenshin) que los quiero mucho a ambos ^__^... y claro, dejen reviews ^^ ejjeje  
  
(¬¬uuuu...A contestar Reviews ^o^)  
  
Bueno en orden de llegada ^^  
  
Misao-chan: Como me vas a causar una mala impresión de ti! ^^U no te preocupes y.. te sentiste identificada con Misao?? (o_o) entonces tenemos muchas cosas en común ^^ ejejej,... bueno, gracias por tu review! ^^.  
  
gaby (hyatt: gracias por tu opinión, es importante y gracias por tu review ^^  
  
Kiara Bennington Shinoda: Así que te hizo reir ^^... la verdad que a mí tb cuando lo leí y un mensaje para Kat, que cierre su boca y que cierto híbrido no se quede dormido y que tampoco me diga baka, que sea más atento... ¬¬  
  
(No pienso despedirme del híbrido ¬¬)  
  
-_-U ...gracias por el review amiga ^^  
  
Bunny Saito: De verdad te hice recordar a Yusuke?? O.o...ejeje ^^U que coincidencia y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, un review de tu parte es importante y aquí tienes la 2º parte espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review ^^  
  
P.D: Como ves no fui tan malita con el ookami, no quise hacerlo sufrir ^^.  
  
(Solo por esta vez ¬¬)  
  
¬¬U... ^^U eejej okas y ahora...  
  
SAYONARAAA. 


	3. Capitulo 2 Parte II

2º Episodio: Encuentro en el mercado... Problemas de un enamorado.  
  
.  
  
Parte II  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jejeje aquí de nuevo de vuelta, antes de dar comienzo quiero agradecer a Gaby (Hyatt), quién gracias a su review pude percatarme de un "PEQUEÑO" error que tuve en fanfiction , espero no me castiguen por eso ya que tuve que cortar este episodio en 2 ., Ahora los dejo con el fanfic y espero que les guste, sayo! ^^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*En el capítulo anterior*  
  
.  
  
Misao: Pero que quieres que haga!!   
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Ya sé! ... porque no vas a la casa de ella y háblale de mi, ¿ok?  
  
.  
  
Misao: Tu crees?. y si...   
  
.  
  
Kenshin; Solo hazlo   
  
.  
  
Misao: ...Hai - (pensando) .- no puede ser que yo, la gran Misao Makimachi haga estas cosas * - Después de eso Misao se encamina directo a algo que a lo mejor no debió hacer...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Misao se comienza a acercar lentamente a la casa de Kaoru que vivía cerca de la esquina y la llama mediante un grito.  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Hola Misao-chan, ¿como estás?  
  
.  
  
Misao: Bien, bien, y tu? - un tanto nerviosa e insegura de que esto resultara o no  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Muy bien gracias! Y dime que andas haciend...  
  
.  
  
Desde adentro de la casa se escucho un grito que venía dirigido a Kaoru  
  
.  
  
¿: Kaoru!! ¿Donde dejaste mi bolso?  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Está en el sillón  
  
.  
  
Misao: ¿Quién era? - un tanto curiosa la niña ^^  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Era Tokio  
  
.  
  
Misao: Vaaya, ¿tu cuñada? ^^ supongo que estás feliz de tenerla en casa  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Claro, es tan simpática ... tu sabes que la admiro, está de más decirte cosas de ella  
  
.  
  
Misao: Ahh ya veo....O_O... ¿TOKIO?...¿Está Tokio en tu casa?  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Hai, ¿Porqué?  
  
.  
  
Misao: -pensando - entonces...debe estar Saito en su casa __. .. Oo..ye tengo que irme  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Porqué, sucede algo?  
  
.  
  
Misao: Noo como crees ^^U... solo que estoy algo apurada y tengo que ir al mercado  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Te acompaño!, dejame acompañarte, si?  
  
.  
  
Misao: Claro!... O_O...NOOOO ..digo...no ^^U, es que tengo que ir al comercio del centro de la cuidad... ejjeje  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: oh, es muy lejos -_-  
  
.  
  
Misao: Sii, es muy lejos, bueno, nos vemos, sayonaraa.... - se aleja de Kaoru quien estaba en la puerta de su casa  
  
.  
  
Kaoru: Sayonara Misao-chan! - ya una vez que Misao estaba lejos, Kaoru se queda pensando - ¿Qué raro? Me pareció que Misao no estaba como de costumbre, la noté nerviosa - después, alzando los hombros y sintomarle importancia a lo que dijo, Kaoru entró a su hogar a re-hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo antes.  
  
.  
  
Misao: - para si misma - vaya enredo en que me metí, es el perfecto regalo de navidad y cumpleaños que Kenshin pudo darme... - ya con la voz un tanto triste - Ojalá Aoshi hiciera estas cosas por mí ...  
  
.  
  
Ya llegando a la esquina Misao se encuentra con Kenshin y le cuenta lo sucedido  
  
Kenshin: O_O Sa..sa Saito??  
  
.  
  
Misao: Si... ahora vamonos porque mi mamá debe estar preocupada...  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: De acuerdo - comienzan a caminar en dirección al paradero hasta que.. - Misao espera...  
  
.  
  
Misao: Y ahora que ¬¬  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: A ver espera, sígueme, - Kenshin y Misao volvían a la esquina, pero esta vez Misao asomaba lentamente su cabeza para ver si había alguien.  
  
.  
  
Misao: No, no hay nadie  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Dime que hago  
  
.  
  
Misao: Porque no te vas al lugar donde ibas a ir o mejor vete a casa para que reflexiones  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Si, pero... - Asoma lentamente la cabeza seguida de Misao...- No hay nadie, no, mira! Ahí viene alguien  
  
.  
  
Misao: Es Saito!! O_O  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: SAITO?! O_o....- Kenshin, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sale corriendo para esconderse en la esquina que está detrás de la que estaban.  
  
.  
  
Misao: Kenshin esperame!!...- llega donde está Kenshin - No vuelvas a hacer eso, que no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer ese ookami ¬¬  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Lo siento - Kenshin se encontraba cansado y jadeaba, luego para descansar se apoya en la reja de una casa, lamentablemente para Kenshin en esta habitaban unos perros y estos se le tiran encima y comienzan a ladrar - O_O....OROOOO!!!..- Kenshin preso del pánico se esconde detrás de Misao - Perdón, es que no me gustan los perros _  
  
.  
  
Misao: Por favor -_-... - (pensando) - que amigos tengo -__- - ya en tono decisivo - ya, porque no nos vamos? - comenzándose a hartar y desesperarse.  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Hai, Hai ^^U... pero necesito algo antes   
  
.  
  
Luego de eso se fueron al paradero y Kenshin se va, sin antes decirle a su amiga que harían un plan para que Kaoru se sienta mal...  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Mira tan solo dile que vine y que vine a verte a TI, si? ^^ y una vez hecho eso pregúntale si es que fui a verla, ejejejej  
  
.  
  
Misao: Por favor -_-U,...de acuerdo lo haré, pero por esta vez no mas - pensando - estúpido plan que se le ocurrió.  
  
.  
  
Kenshin: Listo Misao, ahí veo adonde voy, amiga me retiro Sayonara ^^ DOMO ARIGATO POR TU AYUDA!!  
  
.  
  
Misao: De nada ^^...(pensando) créeme que esta será la última vez que haremos esto - después de esto Misao se va camino a casa de Kaoru para poner en marcha una parte del plan, Misao hizo todo como se lo indicó Kenshin y Kaoru estaba triste porque su novio no fue a visitarla aquel día.  
  
.  
  
Luego de pasada media noche Misao abrió sus regalos que habría recibido para Navidad, claro que un regalo de Kaoru no estuvo ausente, después de eso Misao se fue a su habitación y se colocó su ropa de dormir, luego se acostó y se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido, luego de pensar tanto en lo que pasaría el martes siguiente, Misao fue vencida por el sueño....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Lo sé este episodio fue cortísimo, pero se los expliqué al principio, espero que ese mismo problema no vuelva a sucederme y ojalá a nadie de uds. que leen estás lineas, y de nuevo quiero agradecer a Gaby Hyatt por su review, de verdad, no no me doy cuenta ^^U... o a lo mejor si ejejej, pero de nuevo gracias ^^, ahora espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y esperen el próximo, que esto aún no termina ^^  
  
Ikki: U  
  
u_u... ^^  
  
SAYO!! 


	4. Capitulo 3

Episodio 3  
  
Llamadas y Recuerdos.  
  
Ya faltaba un día para que Misao cumpliese los 16 años y no encuentra nada mejor que entrar al chat  
  
Misao: Bien quién está, ...esta "Tanuki" (Kaoru) y Battousai (Kenshin), ellos deben estar hablándose, jejeje mejor no les hablo... quién más está? Nadie más, el cabeza de gallo de Sanosuke no ha entrado,, Yahiko tampoco por lo que veo y Megumi hace tiempo que no entra  
  
Antes de terminar la frase en la punta inferior derecha de su monitor aparece un pequeño cuadrito que decía "tori_atama ha iniciado sesión"  
  
Misao: Por lo que veo Sanosuke entró eejjeeje me cambiaré el nick a... que nick me pondré?... ah ya se! "Okashira" (^^U)  
  
(N/A: Chicos ahora comienza las conversaciones por chat, eso significa que en el momento de la conversación todos los personajes apareceran con sus nicks.)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tori_atama: Comadreja!!! Como estás?!?   
  
Okashira: Esa es la mejor forma de saludar que tienes?? ¬¬  
  
Tori_atama: ¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
  
Okashira: Pues a mi no me gustan que me digan comadreja! Cabeza de gallo =)  
  
Tori_atama: No me hace gracia * jojojojo  
  
Okashira: Ahora te ríes como Megumi =)  
  
Tori_atama: Como esa zorra?!?... Debes estar loca para decirme eso!... apropósito, has hablado con ella?  
  
Okashira: No y tu?  
  
Tori_atama: Tampoco  
  
Okashira: Apuesto que ella ni se acuerda de mí, ni para mi cumpleaños ù_ú  
  
Tori_atama: jajaja por supuesto que se acuerda si tu eres su amiga, no seas tan mala  
  
Okashira: Naaa, sabes no la he podido encontrar ni por telefono ni por chat... -_-  
  
Tori_atama: Oye, el martes iré a tu casa  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao: QUE?!?! Esté quiere venir el martes?!?! Ay! Nooo -_-...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tori_atama: Puedo?? 8D  
  
Okashira: Claro que puedes ^^... pero ven a las 6  
  
tori_atama: Bueno comadreja, muchas gracias por la invitación ahora me tengo que ir, cuídate! Sayonaraaa  
  
Okashira: Sayonara y no soy comadreja   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misao: Raaayos!!... ahora va a venir él!... bueno tengo que...  
  
¿: Misao!  
  
Misao: Mamá? Sucede algo?  
  
Okon: Claro que sucede algo, piensas invitar gente el martes y nisiquiera tiene el espacio de tu computador limpio!  
  
Misao: Ah era eso, lo hago mañana total... hay tiempo ^^  
  
Okon: -_-... bueno, yo iré a descansar, bye  
  
~ ring~ ring ~  
  
Misao: Oops! Teléfono...  
  
Okon: A ver dejame contestar...- toma el auricular - Alo??(silencio) Hiko!! *_*, cariño como estás?uh? (silencio)ah si! Son muchas cosas, bebidas, cosas para comer, etc...  
  
Misao: Papá?... ooh al parecer se acordó de mí, eso me da gusto! ^^  
  
Okon: Misao cállate, no me dejas escuchar ¬¬  
  
Misao:¬¬ * - (pensando) - jejej fabuloso! Por fin ahora que sea cerca mi cumpleaños mi papa se acuerda y en la fecha exacta! - jejjeje ^__^... - en ese instante no se da cuenta que Okon le está hablando.  
  
Okon: Misaooo!!!   
  
Misao: Ay! Que quieres, no grites! ¬¬  
  
Okon: Es que no me escuchas?..bueno, me ire a descansar, adios.  
  
Misao: Adios mamá - Misao mira el telefono, toma el auricular y marca - Aló? Se encontrará Megumi?... Alo Megumi?  
  
-Megumi-: Si? Quien habla?? - con un tono de "quien fastidia" (^^U)  
  
Misao: Soy yo, Misao   
  
-Megumi-: Misao?? La comad...digo mi amiga? ...como estás??  
  
Misao: Bien y TÚ?   
  
-Megumi-: Bien pues! Que has hecho porque no has entrado al chat??  
  
Misao: Hey! Yo entro todos los días, Eres tu la que no entra   
  
-Megumi-: Yo me iba a conectar mañana y te iba a llamar.  
  
Misao: Mentira ¬¬  
  
-Megumi-: Verdad   
  
Misao: Mentira ¬¬  
  
-Megumi-: Verdad ¬¬  
  
Misao: Mentira ¬¬  
  
-Megumi-: Verdad ¬¬  
  
Misao: Bueno, pues te llamaba para que mañana a alas 6 te dieras una vuelta por aquí, van a venir Sanosuke, Yahiko, Kenshin, Kaoru, ellos no más. ^^  
  
-Megumi-: Ah que bien, veré si puedo ir mañana, tu sabes es un poco complicado ir en estas fechas  
  
Misao: Megumi-san te estaré esperando!  
  
-Megumi-: Oh claro ^^U ejjeej  
  
Misao: Bueno, adios amiga.  
  
-Megumi-: Adios - cuelga el fono.  
  
Misao: - colgando el fono - Bien ahora nadie mas falta! Ejeje ^^  
  
Desde afuera se escucha un grito de una persona.  
  
¿: Misao-chan!!!!  
  
Misao: kaoru?? - Misao corre abrir la puerta para hacer entrar a su amiga a casa - Kaoru como estás? Que haces por akí? o_o  
  
Kaoru: Bueno le dije a mi mamá que vendría acá un rato, la verdad es que allá me estoy aburriendo y no se que hacer y no encontré nada mas interesante que conversar contigo ^^...  
  
Misao: Pero hace un rato estabas en el chat y estaba Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: Claro, pero...- Kaoru agachó la cabeza y estaba algo triste.  
  
Misao: Kaoru, que sucede?!.  
  
Kaoru: Es que Kenshin, me pidió que terminaramos la relación  
  
Misao: o_O QUEEEÉ!?!?!?!?!.. no... no, no puede ser... y porqué??   
  
Kaoru: Es que sería muy largo contártelo  
  
Misao: - algo molesta - Pues yo lo llamaré!!  
  
Misao: Por favor Misao-chan no lo hagas - mientras Misao se acerca al telefono  
  
~ ring~ ring ~  
  
Misao: O_O..Oro??  
  
Kaoru: hablas igual que Kenshin... - comenzando a llorar.  
  
Misao: Esto es peor que eso amiga... Kenshin está llamando a este telefono _  
  
Kaoru: Pues contéstale, a lo mejor está en la misma situación que yo.  
  
Misao: OK - Misao levanta el auricular - Alo?, Kenshin?  
  
-Kenshin- Si yo, yo - la voz de Kenshin se sentía apagada.  
  
Misao: Pero Kenshin, esa voz, que sucedió?  
  
-Kenshin-: Le pedí a Kaoru, que terminaramos.  
  
Misao: Te dije que no hicieras eso, baka   
  
-Kenshin-: Lo sé perfectamente, pero...  
  
Misao: Estás seguro que no quieres arreglar las cosas??  
  
-Kenshin-: Oro? A que te refieres Misao  
  
Misao: Me esperas? - A Kaoru - Háblale.  
  
Kaoru: Pero Misao  
  
Misao: Háblale ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo pero...- toma el auricular - Alo? ...Kenshin  
  
-Kenshin-: Kaoru...  
  
Mientras conversaban, Misao se sienta en un sillón porque realmente a ella no le gusta estar escuchando conversas ajenas, en ese rato Misao no se dio cuenta y se cerró sus ojos.   
  
Y así pasó una hora  
  
Kaoru: Misao-chan - agitando a Misao quien estaba dormida - Misao-chan despierta!  
  
Misao: Que quieres?! ¬¬- Misao contestaba soñolienta - Kaoru?..oh vaya, ya hablaste con Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: Si - Kaoru se mostraba contenta - arreglamos todo y ahora me siento mucho mejor!! Gracias amiga! - La abraza muy fuerte.  
  
Misao: Ay! _..Y yo porque?? Hey! Cuanto hablaron? - Misao revisa el reloj - Una hora? ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: ^^U Gomen nasai Misao-chan! Pero igual te doy las gracias y por lo que veo hace un rato estabas muy contenta.  
  
Misao: Claro, es que mi padre va a venir hoy en la noche, para estar conmigo en el día de mi cumpleaños  
  
Kaoru: Wow! Eso suena perfecto. ^^  
  
Misao: Espero que esta vez no se equivoque de fecha...  
  
Kaoru: ¿Uh?  
  
Mientras ellas conversaban, Hiko, el padre de Misao venía en su vehículo con todas las cosas que le encargó Okon.  
  
Hiko: ^^ Jejejej mi linda Misao estará muy pronto de cumpleaños, tan solo quiero verla y darle su obsequio ^_^, pero... cuando está de cumpleaños?, era hoy? ... o mañana?, yo recuerdo que era pasado mañana (31/12*), bueno allá les preguntaré, jejje aunque Misao se excedió al invitar tanta gente, pero no importa total yo llevo a mi compañera al lado ejejje - Y observa su botella de Sake - O no? ^^U Ejejejje   
  
Volviendo a la conversación de las chicas...  
  
Kaoru: AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDD - Kaoru riéndose a mas no poder sentada en uno de los sillones para aguantar la risa.  
  
Misao: No fue chistoso   
  
Kaoru: Te comprendo Misao-chan, los papás no se acuerdan de los cumples, una vez a mi papi se le olvidó saludarme T_T  
  
Misao: En mi caso no, mi papá siempre se acuerda de mí, pero no en la fecha correcta ._. ... tanto así que...  
  
-Flash Back -   
  
Okon: Mira, ya estamos a primero de enero y Hiko aún no llega T_T...  
  
Misao: Tranquila mamá, tu sabes que el trabaja duro.  
  
Okon: Si, pero justo es un trabajo gastronómico y tiene que preocuparse de que licor le da a la gente, y claro el se preocupa por su famoso Sake   
  
Misao: Si lo se ^^U - En eso se escucha el ruido del auto de Hiko - Mira, ahí viene.  
  
Okon: Quédate ahí, veremos si se acuerda si quiera del cumpleaños de su pequeña hija que fue hace dos días.  
  
Misao: Que no me digas pequeña ¬¬ *  
  
En eso viene entrando Hiko que venía todo desarmado con unas serpentinas colgando, con aliento a Sake (^^U),y unas cuantas challas cayendo de su largo cabello y su ropa de trabajo, al menos la mayoría, en su mano...  
  
Hiko: Hola - saluda como un marido a su mujer desde la distancia ya que Okon se encontraba sentada en un sillón igual que Misao - Como la pasaron  
  
Las2: Bien   
  
Hiko: o.o...^^U… - Se gira a ver a Misao - MIIISAAOO!!!!!  
  
Misao: - quien se levanta ágilmente para abrazar a su papá - Papaá!!!   
  
Hiko: Feliz Año Nuevo Hijaa!!!!  
  
Misao: __-__....  
  
Okon: Hace 2 días fue su cumplaños -_-U  
  
Hiko: ¿Uh? O.o...^^U...  
  
-Fin Flash Back -   
  
Kaoru: ….   
  
Misao: ….  
  
Kaoru: AJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XDDDDD - Quien ya derramaba lágrimas de puro reírse  
  
Misao: T_T… no fue chistoso...  
  
Kaoru: ajajaj ^^U Misao-chan lo siento es que me haces reír con cada cosa, no lo hago con mala intención ejejej  
  
Misao - (pensando) - es igual que cierta tropa de imbéciles que conozco (sus amigos de toda la vida ^^) - Es la 2º vez que me lo dicen en la semana -_-  
  
Kaoru: ¿Uh? Ejejej no te preocupes, bueno ahora tengo que irme, gracias Misao-chan por todo -mientras era acompañada hasta la puerta por Misao.  
  
Misao: Adios Kaoru... -Cuando la figura de Kaoru se alejaba - ¡¡Te espero mañana!!  
  
Kaoru: De acuerdo! Nos vemos en el chat!  
  
Después de eso Misao hace unas cuantas cosillas en su escritorio, obviamente para tenerlo presentable al día siguiente, en eso...  
  
..."Tanuki ha iniciado sesion"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tanuki: Holaa! ..sabes me acordé de tu papá durante todo el camino y me venía riendo todo el camino ajajajja  
  
Okashira: Ay si me imagino   
  
Tanuki: No te enojes... jejeje es que fue muy divertido ^^  
  
Okashi: Bueno, será u_ú... pero   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En ese instante se siente un ruido de un vehículo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okashira: Kaoru, llegó mi papá  
  
Tanuki: Oh ^^U... espero que esta vez se acuerde ajajajaja  
  
Okashira: que cruel eres .__. Oh ay viene entrando, ya vengo ^_^  
  
Tanuki: OK ^_~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En ese rato viene Hiko entrando con bolsas de supermercado ...  
  
Hiko: Holaa a todas!! Como están??  
  
Misao: Papá estoy yo no más ^^  
  
Hiko: o.o?..^^U...Misao!! Mi pequeña y linda Misao - suelta los paquetes y corre a abrazarla - Mi Misao, ya está grande, ya es toda una señorita... ;__; snif  
  
Misao: eehh... podrías soltarme ...me estas ahogando..arghh.. @o@  
  
Hiko: Ah! Lo siento ^^U - después de eso Hiko suelta a su hija y se mete la mano al bolsillo para sacar una pequeña cajita negra forrada en terciopelo.  
  
Misao: ¿Uh? ¿Y eso que es?...  
  
Hiko: Es para ti - Hiko toma el brazo de su hija y de la cajita saca un reloj plateado con el fondo azul rey donde estaban los némeros y lo coloca en la muñeca de su hija - Está bonito ^^  
  
Misao: ¿Es para mi?... - esto lo dice alzando su brazo para lucir su reloj  
  
Hiko: Claro  
  
Misao: Arigatou! Está precioso! Muchas gracias papá!  
  
Hiko: Quise traértelo ahora porque no voy a estar para tu cumpleaños.  
  
Misao: - La cual abraza a su padre - Muchas gracias papá y no te preocupes porque yo sé que te acuerdas de mí siempre!  
  
Hiko: Claro - Hiko también abraza a su hija y le susurra al oído - Y a todo esto donde está tu mamá??  
  
Okon: Aquí estoy!... Y que bueno que llegaste, no sabes como te extrañamos - en eso se acerca a su esposo lo abraza y le da un codazo - ya son cinco días que no vienes .  
  
Hiko: Lo siento, tuu sabes, trabajo ^^U...  
  
Okon: Y como sellama el trabajo?   
  
Hiko: O_O nani?... oye yo le soy muuy fiel a mi mujer, me ofendes cuando dices eso ù_ú  
  
Okon: Era una broma ^^...  
  
Hiko: ! ... bueno chicas, les traje todo lo que me pidieron ^^  
  
Misao: -revisando los paquetes - Vya y por lo que veo me trajiste una torta! Y de chocolate ;_;... papá muchas gracias, un año de dieta y sin chocolates es un martirio, y ahora me traes esto para mi cumpleaños es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado T_T...  
  
Hiko: Claro ^^U... oye... pero son muchas cosas - acercándose a los paquetes - Okon para que me encargaste todo esto? Son mas de las que acostumbro a traer.  
  
Las2: __-__  
  
Hiko: Dije algo malo? o.o  
  
Okon: Es que tu hija va a traer a algunos invitados  
  
Misao: ^__^ claro, no creo que se te haya olvidado en un rato ...  
  
Hiko: Oh cierto! ^^U, saben quise venir hoy con las cosas porque nosabía si mañana estaré aquí o no.  
  
Okon: Entonces llegaste a tiempo, porque es para mañana  
  
Hiko: Mañana? o.o - se acerca a Misao y le susurra en el óido - Oye que pasa mañana?  
  
Misao:¬¬** Estoy de cumpleaños  
  
Hiko: MAÑANA?!?! O_O...que no es el 31??  
  
Misao: No, es mañana  
  
Hiko: No pues, yo nunca me olvido de las fechas...  
  
Las2: ¬¬  
  
Hiko: Bueno si a veces, pero... es el 31, si estoy seguro que es el 31!  
  
Misao: Es mañana   
  
Hiko: Okon que no es mañana en la noche??  
  
Okon: No, es mañana, pero tambien puede ser hoy a las 12 en punto, tu sabes a esa hora, nuevo día  
  
Hiko: Entonces, nooo, es pasado mañana   
  
Misao: No, es el 30 ¬¬  
  
Hiko: No te creo ¬¬  
  
Misao: Pero como no me vas a creer que mañana estoy de cumpleaños papá!  
  
Hiko: Pero si estaba seguro que era ... pasado mañana o_o  
  
Misao: Noo _  
  
Hiko: Bueno, para creerte dame tu carnet de identificación u_u  
  
Misao: NANI?!?! O_O  
  
Hiko: Claro, para creerte u_u...  
  
Okon: Pero no puedo creer que no te recuerdes la fecha mas importate para tu hija!  
  
Hiko: Déjame verificar - En eso Misao saca su carnet de su bolsito y se lo muestra a su padre - mmmm es verdad ^^U perdón, estaba equivocado es que estaba seguro que era el miércoles ejejje, menos mal que vine hoy sino llego con las cosas para el próximo año ajajaj XD  
  
Las2: ¬¬U  
  
Hiko: ^^U..jejej perdón  
  
Misao: De acuerdo, disculpa aceptada -_-U  
  
Hiko: Pues tengo hambre! Que hay de comida ^^... aahh pero antes de esto, para pasar el mal rato... un buen vaso de Sake no está mal!!   
  
Misao: ^^U ejjeje mientras te sientas a la mesa yo estaré un ratito mas en el pc   
  
Misao vuelve a su computador pero al lado de su nick coloca: "Okasihra: Papá te quiero mucho pero mi cumpleaños es mañana no el 31 ¬¬U"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okashira...": Kaoru, ya regresé  
  
Tanuki: Bien! ^^....o_o... ajajajajajjajajajjajaja XDDD  
  
"Okashira...": Y ahora que   
  
Tanuki: Tu nick jajajaja ^^U...  
  
"Okashira..": oohhh... -_-  
  
Bueno y así conversaron las 2 chicas, Misao le dijo lo sucedido hasta...  
  
Tanuki: Misao, son las 11:43... te falta poco y dejas la quincena!!  
  
Okashira: ejem! u_u, 11:53 _, el reloj que me regaló mi papá dice las 10:11 ¬¬U  
  
Tanuki: -_-U... el mío está atrasado y yo siempre me guío por él... u_u  
  
Okashira: ejejej Por lo que veo mi mamá está trayendo la torta :p... chocolate ;_;...tanto tiempo... ni si quiera un trencito ;_;...  
  
Tanuki: :p chocolate... ejejej   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hiko: Listo... oh espera..Okon...  
  
Okon: ¿Hai?  
  
Hiko: La vela -_-  
  
Okon: La vela -_-, ya voy por ella  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okashira: Se olvidaron de la vela -_-  
  
Tanuki: La vela, lo mas importante en una torta ù_ú  
  
-Misao quien observaba todo-   
  
Okashira: Fabuloso no hallaron nada mas inteligente que buscar la vela de mis 15 y ponerla al revés (léase 51 )   
  
Tanuki: Ese fue tu papá verdad? -_-  
  
Okashira: Si -_-, hey! ... lo que faltaba una vela marca Arela®*   
  
Tanuki: JAJAJAJAJJA XDDD Arela®!  
  
(* Arela®, famosa marca de productos de aseo)  
  
Okashira: -_-*... rayos... mis papás son únicos, ahora que querían hacer 15 + 1= 16, yo leo 1 + 15 o si no leo 115 ¬¬*  
  
Tanuki: Dile a tu papá de mi parte que no haga tantas estupideces .  
  
Okashira: ejjeje ^^U Bueno ahora tengo que irme  
  
Tanuki: Espera! Faltan 15 minutos -_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de aquella conversación, Hiko cantó un cumpleaños feliz junto a Okon (Misao: -_-U canten bien por favor) ahora falta la "once" del día siguiente, Claro que en el chat su cumpleaños no paso por alto, ella estaba muy feliz ya que sus cibeamigos le habían madados postales y saludos yclaro Kaoru no faltó... luego de eso Misao se despide de su padre quien ya está muy cansado y este va a dormir, Okon se queda un rato despierta y Misao se va a dormir preparándose para el día que sigue....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chicos y chicas....lo sé, quedó un poco loko este episodio, pero eran las 5:30 am escribiendo :p... ejejeje no podía decirle que no a mi inspiración jojojo...  
  
Ikki: "jojojo" ¬¬  
  
Nikki: , u_ú... es pero que les haya gustado el episodio ^^ y por fis dejen reviews y ahora les doy las gracias a gaby hyatt y a Bunny Saito por sus reviews.  
  
Un previo aviso antes de irme, me ausentare durante un buen tieeempo jejjeje ^^U debido a que me voy a ir de vacaciones T_T... y x obligación, así que no me extrañen si no aparezco semana a semana con algun episodio ^^U, ahora si...  
  
Ikki: JA NE! ^O^  
  
Nikki: u_ú... Matta ne! ^^ 


End file.
